


Rapture

by Surly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Cheating, College, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surly/pseuds/Surly
Summary: She was selfish. A selfish, conniving, two-timer. Why couldn't she have just broken up with Ford?These thoughts plagued Regan each time Stan ran his fingers through her hair or pressed a loving kiss against her head. But the longer they continued to see each other the more these thoughts... faded... away....
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Rapture

**Rapture [1.1]**

_"Can I ask you a question? How do you know? I mean, how do you really know that you can trust me?"_

Ford shifted his position on the couch, slouching to form a more comfortable nook for the girl on his left. The girl beside him lifted her head from its place on his shoulder revealing a hundred-watt smile, making him grin back at her. It was a typical Friday evening for them. Date night entailed a different flick or show, with the same snack of popcorn.

Their usual routine was one night spent at her house, the next week spent at his. Regan was scheduled for this week's roster although the past few dates had been at the Pines' home after she requested it, stating it was far more homey than her own place. He thought it was a drafty old room and missed the warmth and orange glow of the hearth in her own home, but Ford's parents always gave them more privacy than they needed. It was due to their workaholic personalities rather than out of consideration, but why look a gift horse in the mouth?

_"I don't. That's what trust is. Good hunting, Lieutenant."_

"That's one of my favourite quotes." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. A couple strands of her hair tickled his nose but the feeling wasn't unwelcomed. He loved the scent of her shampoo, it was a subtle aroma that suited his tastes perfectly and he always told her as much. 

But as he breathed in a powerful and foreign scent assaulted his nasal cavity. Her hair smelled considerably different from usual and it made him want to recoil. He stopped himself in time, bearing in mind that his actions might hurt Regan's feelings. 

He was about to open his mouth to ask her if she had switched shampoo brands when he heard the front door open and close. An unrecognizable tune was being whistled, clashing with the music already coming from the television set. Stanley strolled into the living room, coming around to stand the end of the couch.

"Hey, Sixer."

"Hello, Stanley." Ford greeted back, sitting upright once again and letting his arm fall from Regan's shoulders. He wasn't one for PDA and tried to keep it to a minimum around Stan, who liked to tease them every chance he got. This was contrary to Stan who flaunted what he had... _when_ he had it. A feeling of pity washed over Ford when he recalled how Stan's last relationship had ended over five years ago. 

The light from the TV illuminated Stan's face, revealing an amused expression. He bent down and reached across Regan's torso to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl sat between the couple. A couple of kernels spilled from his fist and bounced off Ford's legs, falling to the floor. Ford reprimanded his twin and crafted a mental note to pick them up later before they were swept into the dark recesses under the couch. 

Stan paused, mid-grab, and peered at the girl from over his outstretched arm.

"Hey, Bookworm."

"Hi, Stan." She replied, quietly.

They studied each other briefly before he brought himself back upright and shoved the fist of kernels into his mouth.

The TV blared continuing with the plot that no one was currently listening to. Stan leaned his weight against the armrest of the couch, fingers drumming against it. His line of vision was focused on the moving picture but he looked far away, lost in thought. Ford's left side had gotten cold in the amount of time Regan had been apart from him. Well, it wouldn't hurt to invite Stan now that they were no longer locked against each other.

"Would you like to join us?" Ford offered.

Stan laughed heartily, throwing his head back for extra exaggeration. "Sit through this lousy marathon? Nah, no can do."

Ford smiled and shrugged, turning his attention back to the television. He waited to hear the retreating footsteps of Stan but he hadn't moved from his spot. It was strange of him to stick around, especially since he found everything aside from heavy action flicks boring. In that way Stanley was similar to their father, who fell asleep during everything but heavy wrestling and football.

Regan was pointedly ignoring him, immersed in the film. She plucked a couple kernels from the bowl and popped them into her mouth one by one, crunching them slowly so the noise wouldn't interfere with the current scene. What little of the plot that had caught Stan's attention seemed to grow stale, Ford could see the dim creeping into his twin's eyes. 

As Stan turned to leave, Regan quickly looked up catching his retreat and Ford saw his eyes linger on hers. It was so fleeting that he blinked and Stan was already retreating up the staircase. Ford convinced himself it was the just glare from the television that was altering how he interpreted their shared look.

He was quick to compose himself, muting the sound as the commercial break began.

"If Stanley actually gave this a shot, I bet he'd like it. It's a shame that he's closed minded in that manner."

"You won't catch me complaining. This leaves us with more popcorn to ourselves." Regan replied, peering over with heavy lidded eyes. 

Concerned, Ford asked if she was tired and opened his arms in an offering for her to recline into him. Regan hummed and leaned back, fluffing the pillow beside her and bringing it to the back of her head, leaning into it instead of his shoulder. A silent infomercial played on, the spokesman was so exuberant they could practically read his lips forming the word: BUY BUY BUY.

It was much later when they finally finished off the program and still they stayed sat until the credits stopped rolling. Reluctantly, Ford eased himself out of his ass-print and off the couch to turn the lights back on.

He stood tall and stretched, feeling all his joints pop. The light momentarily blinded him and he had to blink away the dots until he could focus properly. Regan joined his side with the empty bowl, placing it next to the lamp light.

Ford smiled lightly and twirled a finger around her hair. "Ready to head back?"

"Yes. Let me just say goodbye to your parents real' quick."

If Filbrick and Ma Pines weren't out on a date themselves, they were reading quietly in their bedroom or having their own late-night dinner in the kitchen. Her search was unnecessary as the two of them strolled into the living room after noticing the lights were back on.

"Oh, are you leaving now?"

"Uh huh, I was just about to come find you to say Goodnight. Thanks for having me so often."

"It's no trouble, hon. Ford, remember to leave the porch light on this time."

"Have a good night." Mr. Pines said.

As they headed for the front door, Regan noticed a small pile of papers, stacked neatly next to a crudely-made anatomical heart. She walked over and tapped the mold delicately, making sure it was dry before she picked it up.

"It's not quite finished yet..." Ford said, sheepishly. He was a skilled artist but it was always humbling when someone saw a work in progress.

"Is this accompanying your biology course presentation?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yes... what- what do you think?" He scooped the clay heart from her hands and began to gently ease the arches back into shape from where they flattened on the table. "I still have to work on the pulmonary veins as well as the finer innermost functions but it's coming along."

"Nifty. It looks great, Ford. You can really see how much hard work you've put into making this."

Ford felt his ears grow warm as he avoided her eyes and stuck a finger down the pulmonary artery to create a cavity. She reached for his head, slipping a pencil out from behind his ear he hadn't even remembered leaving there. He must have forgotten to take it off when he picked her up for their date earlier.

"Maybe try this for the smaller veins?"

He would have kissed her if his parents weren't watching from further down the hallway. Her suggestion was motivating and he felt driven to complete the heart now but it was late and he had to take Regan home first. Pressing a thumb to leave a final impression on the atrium, he set the heart back down. The clay would settle once more by the time he got back home and he would have to once again, form the arteries back into a tunnel-shape and round the organ off.

Ford took his jacket off the coat hook, slipping his arms into the sleeves. He was interrupted as he began buttoning up his coat.

"Ford, it's alright." She shrugged off his questioning stare. "You should finish it before the clay sets again. I can tell you're set on finishing it tonight."

He hesitated at first, his politeness winning over her reasoning. The determined look in her eyes vaporized the guilt he felt for even considering her offer.

"It's not proper, you can't walk home alone this late." He sighed and finally relented. "At least let Stanley drive you."

As if on cue, Stan came bounding down the stairs, twirling his keys around his finger.

"Need a ride?"

Ford pulled Stan aside as Regan got her coat from the rack.

"Get her home safe, Stanley."

"Don't worry! I'll get her home safe and sound." Stan assured, patting Ford on the arm.

Ford scoffed, brushing off his hand and planting his fists on his hips. "No reckless driving either."

Stan rolled his eyes and headed out the door, waving goodbye without looking back. Regan wandered over to kiss Ford on the cheek and bid him goodnight before following Stan to his jalopy.

The car rumbled to life and Ford watched from the doorway until she clicked her seat beat into place. He waved at them as the Cadillac pulled away from the curb and drove away.

The roads were clear of traffic but Stan continued to pause at every stop sign and break at every red light. He turned the radio on and softly the starting lyrics of 'Somebody To Love' filled the car. He bobbed his head along to the beat.

They drove without conversation for another street before Stan finally broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

Slowly, a tiny smirk made its way across Regan's face. The passing streetlights made her look impish.

"No." She said lowly. "...But I wouldn't mind a vanilla milkshake."

"Just vanilla? Ho-hum." Stan replied, jerking the wheel hard. The car swerved as he cut across the oncoming lane and revved the engine, speeding back down in the opposite direction. They both ignored the jeering of the few drivers around them, spitting and hissing out crude names.

He cranked up the music with one hand, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel. This time Regan began to bop to the beat, excitement bubbling to the surface. Turning to face him, she lifted an eyebrow and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears in a vain attempt to look coquettish. "Are you proposing I try a different flavour?"

"Gotta' change it up once in a while so it doesn't get boring, don't cha' think?"

Tapping her chin, she pretended to consider this. 

"Or don't. What do I know?" He continued. "Maybe you like boring." 

He wondered if that sounded a little scathing and crossed his toes, hoping it would have the same effect as crossing his fingers might. Feeling her fingers slip into his free hand, he instantly griped hers back. 

"Maybe I'll give chocolate nut a shot this time."

Stan caught a whiff of her new shampoo, pleased that she remembered it was his favourite fragrance, and he leaned in close to her and whispered gruffly into her ear, "As long as it comes with a cherry on top."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi
> 
> Somebody To Love - Jefferson Airplane
> 
> Hot Stuff - Donna Summer


End file.
